Millie
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue Halim Jabbour Sam Wilkinson |uk/us_voice_actor = Miranda Raison |other_voice_actors = Teresa Gallagher |name = Millie |title = Millie the Narrow Gauge Engine |gender = Female |country_of_origin = * France (formerly) * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Estate Railway ** Stephen ** Glynn * Skarloey Railway ** Luke |basis = Decauville No.8069 Tabamar |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Well-tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0WT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Decauville |builder(s) = Borsig |year_built = 1911 |railway = Estate Railway |company = Ulfstead Castle |owner(s) = Sir Robert Norramby }} Millie is Sir Robert Norramby's private French narrow gauge engine. She works on the Estate Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Millie is a bubbly French engine who is owned by Sir Robert Norramby, and who runs the narrow gauge line at Ulfstead Castle, where she lives and works. Her duties include assisting the groundskeeper and taking visitors on tours of the estate. For this, she has her own open-topped carriages. While the Earl was travelling the world, Millie stayed in her shed at the castle. Millie once swapped jobs with Luke. Although she struggled to adjust to start with, she ended up loving the Blue Mountain Quarry, although she was pleased to return to her own job at the castle and even more pleased to have made friends with Luke. While she was helping with construction of the Dinosaur Park, she was teased by Samson and Harvey for being afraid of the Megalosaurus model. She decided to pay them back by asking the groundskeeper to make a bonfire by the model volcano to create the illusion that it was actually active. When Glynn arrived on the Estate Railway, Stephen became jealous of the Coffee Pot, Millie, however, was more welcoming. When Glynn asked her what the Earl was planning, she suggested he was planning on building a railway museum. After Stephen stated that he would would conduct tours while Glynn would become an exhibit, Millie joked the opposite would be true. After the two old engines decided to have a race, a concerned Millie decided to tell the Earl. The Earl met the two at Knapford, where he confirmed Millie's theory that he was building a railway museum. Once, when Millie was given extra work and spent the day collecting gravel from the Blue Mountain Quarry, Stephen neglected to do her regular chore of moving the garden waste. Fed up, Millie decided to teach Stephen a lesson by dumping the waste in front of his shed, only to get even crosser when Stephen mocked her in retaliation. The following day, Stephen could not find Millie, and worried that she had run away because of his teasing. Stephen left the estate to look for Millie, but ended up running out of water near Crovan's Gate. Luckily, Millie and the Earl found him, and explained that they had only left to pick up a new motor for the castle turntable. Millie and Stephen made up their quarrel, and, once Stephen had taken on more water, headed back to the castle together. Personality Millie is a narrow gauge engine. She has worked on the Earl of Sodor’s Estate Railway for many years. She is very loyal to the Earl and her relationship is like that of a personal servant. They have fun together and are as close as many friends, but there is also a certain formality to their relationship. Millie is a youthful, fun-loving, friendly engine who is full of spirit, and can be fiery when crossed. But she is also fair-minded and never spiteful. That said, she will take it upon herself to teach an uppity engine a lesson, should she feel the need. She always wants to do the best by the Earl and will defer to his judgement in all things, but when it comes to other engines, she has a mind of her own. Technical Details Basis Millie is based on 0-4-0 well tank No. 8069 "Tabamar", built in 1911 by Borsig, under contract from Decauville. "Tabamar" is preserved at the Chemin de fer des Chanteraines in Paris, France. In 1995, Tabamar visited the Ffestiniog Railway, where it served on drive-an-engine duty at Boston Lodge. Unlike her basis, Millie has a rear coal bunker and has been regauged from 1ft 11 5⁄8in to 2ft 3in. File:Millie'sbasis.png|Millie's basis Livery Millie is painted French blue with white lining, brass fittings, a golden running board, boiler bands and wheel spokes. Her wheel rims are also French blue. Sir Robert Norramby's crest is painted on her cab sides and her name is painted in white on the sides of her boiler. Appearances Television Series= , Santa's Little Engine and The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 18' - Missing Gator, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano * 'Series 19' - Slow Stephen * 'Series 20' - Cautious Connor, Engine of the Future , The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - Runaway Engine * 'Series 23' - Heart of Gold and Diesel Do Right Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * King of the Railway - Working Together, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Little Engines * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and All the Girls Around the World }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2014 - The Switch and Leaves on the Line! * 2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs Voice Actors * Miranda Raison * Teresa Gallagher * Sonja Stein * Anna Gajewska * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas * Minako Saito * Talya Barkay * Sarah MacDonald Berge * Marit Berg * Blanche Ravalec * Annie Rojas * Tillie Bech * Paqui Horcajo * Susa Saukko * Kim Eun-a * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Millie is the first female narrow gauge engine in the series. * Millie is incorrectly portrayed as an 0-4-2 saddle tank engine in Thomas Land US. * Millie is the first French-speaking engine in the series. * Millie's whistle sound is the same as Lady's. * In the twentieth series, Millie gained a tail-lamp. *According to Sam Wilkinson, she originally had a different name. *Millie is the first narrow gauge engines with a CGI render made by Arc Productions. The second was Duncan. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Warrior Minis ** SpongeBob SquarePants Minis ** Construction Minis ** Night Time Minis ** Animal Minis ** Fruit Minis ** Neon Glow in the Dark Minis ** Pet Minis * Adventures References de:Millie es:Millie he:מילי ja:ミリー pl:Miłka ru:Милли zh:米莉 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Estate Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Female characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:France Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:International characters